breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Britons
'''The Britons '''are a group of people in what was once one of the Australian Antarctic claims. They are a territory of Adelia struggling for seccesion. They were incorporated into Adelia sometime after the destruction of modern civilization. Government The Britons use a parliamentary system of government while implementing a elective monarchy The Branches The federal government is separated into four branches: *The monarchy: the acting monarch as elected who advices Parliament and the Prime Minister *The legislature: the bicameral Parliament, the Senate, and the House of Representatives; *The executive: the Federal Executive Council, the Prime Minister as advised by the acting monarch and Ministers of State *The judiciary: the High Court of the Britons and other federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the acting monarch on advice of the Council. In the Senate (the upper house), there are 76 senators: twelve each from the states. The House of Representatives (the lower house) has 150 members elected from single-member electoral divisions, commonly known as "electorates" or "seats", allocated to states on the basis of population, with each state guaranteed a minimum of five seats. Elections for both chambers are normally held every three years, simultaneously; senators have overlapping six-year terms. Voting is compulsory for all enrolled citizens 18 years and over in every jurisdiction, as is enrolment . The party with majority support in the House of Representatives forms the government and its leader becomes Prime Minister. In cases where no party has majority support, the acting monarch has the power to appoint the Prime Minister and, if necessary, dismiss one that has lost the confidence of Parliament. The Monarchy Having gained independence from a monarchy for its abuse, the Britons heavily restricted the monarchs powers to the point of being a puppet. The monarch is elected by the people. The monarch has the power to dismiss the Prime Minister, though this can be vetoed by Parliament, and dismiss members of Parliament, though this can be vetoed by the Prime Minister. The people, the P.M., and the Parliament can impeach the monarch. Title The monarch is H.I.R.H. (His/Her Imperial and Royal Highness), Name the King/Queen Regnant of all Britons. Heads of the Houses of previous monarchs (i.e. the child of the previously elected monarchs) is the First Crown Prince/Princess Regent of the Britons, with first beng exchanged for the number monarch their regnant ancestor was. This title will continue in the family from parent to child. In the case of being descended from a monarch who was impeached, this title is not applicable. History Founding Much of Adelia's founding is shrouded in mystery, however, it is known that modern Adelians are ancestors of those who dedicated their lives in the South Pole to scientific research. The Britons were once incorporated into Adelia. Modern History About 150 years ago, Adelia's parliamentary democracy fell to an absolute monarchy ruled from a far away island named after a ancient monarch, a probable descendant of this one. The people, too weak to fight back had their just government fall to a ruler of unspeakable power. The ruler after this one was infamous, not for glory, but for evil. He made the people serve him with unspeakable rath. He sparked the everlasting rebellion. The Rebellion What began as several minor protests turned into an organized rebellion. The absolute monarchy was peaking and was about to fell after 23 years of rebellion. A piece of Adelia had actually managed to break off, mainly because of its seperstion from the mainland. The newest king decided to play his enemies against eachother. He purposefully began a civil war to save him, his family and the Capital. The Civil War The war soon began to turn all of the people against eachother, forming political boundaries based on cultural ones. Smaller civil wars began within the boundaries of Aussie, seperating Aussie and The Britons. Trivia *The Britons are named for the ancient peoples that lived in Britain. *The Britons exist on one of the two Australian claims *Their relationship with Aussie relates to them both being part of the Australian Anatarctic Claim. *The Seal of the Britons is based off that of the British Antarctic Territory. It has two penguins, not a penguin and a lion (British symbol). *People here speak English. Category:Antarctica Category:Adelia